Runaways
by Dark Magician Girl Forever
Summary: Everyones on the run from something. Follow the adventures of 14 teens as they try to fix their lives in a whole now world.


Summary: Ok. Im making Sai an original member of team seven. That means that Sai has always been with them. I know Im screwing upa bunch of spoilers but do I look like I care?

Sai: No.

Naruto: Nu-uh.

Sasuke: Nope.

DMGFE: Thank you. On with the disclaimer! Sasuke your up!

Sasuke: Do i have to? I did the last one!

DMGFE: DO IT!

Sasuke: Make me bitch.

DMGF: _craking knuckles _What was that?

Sasuke: _Procedes to run for his life_

DMGFE: _Sigh_ Ugh. Sai I guess your going to have to do it.

Sai: With pleasure koi. Dark Magician Girl Forever does not own Naruto. She only owns Her OCs.

DMGFE: Thank you.

Chapter One

Rens P.O.V

I sighed and once again tried to block out the arguing of my adoptive brother Naruto and his boyfriend Sasuke in the back seat of our large van that seated 11. After about 12 minutes I finnally snapped.

" Don't make me reach back there!" I snapped at them.

" He started it!" Sasuke cried at me as Naruto pulled him into a head lock.

" I dont care who started it I'll finish it!" I snapped again.

" Come on Ren. Go easy on him." my teammate Itachi Uchiha said, trying to stick up for his younger brother.

I rolled my eyes. Ever since the two had made up they were together nonstop. Just like the old days when Sasuke and Naruto were little. Unfortunatly that ment that whenever Itachi didnt have a mission he was with Sasuke, trying to make up for the 5 years he hadnt been around to see his baby brother grow up. Itachi had often thanked me for watching over Sasuke for him all those years and had wondered how I had watched over him and kept Naruto out of trouble as well while balancing the finances, my own personal life, my job in th ANBU, and keeping in touch with him. All I had told him was that it took a very multitalented person to pull off such acts as being up before the sun and dressed with breakfast on the table before seven in the morning which is normally what time Sasuke normally got up. He still never figured out how I managed to get into his apartment and I just smiled and told him a magician never reveals her secrets.

" Stay out of it Uchiha-san. Ive had a bad day and Im not in the mood." I said, knowing full well that I was treading on thin ice. Itachi and I maybe best friends but like the ancient rivalry between his great-uncle Madara Uchiha and my great Grandpa Hashirama Senju ( The two of them are still arguing it out in the nursing home) we were an Uchiha and a Senju and at times were like oil and water.

" You wanna go Senju?" Itachi said turning around in his seat infront of us.

" Bring it Uchiha!" I hissed.

My boyfriend Sai put his hand on my shoulder, pulling me tword him and putting my head on his shoulder and Naomi, mine and Itachis other teammate and itachis wife, put her hand on his arm and he turned around. I sighed peacefully as sai stroked my extremly short brown hair and smiled at him. He always knew just what to do to calm me down and it never failed. I remember how we had gotten together. I closed my eyes as the memory entered my mind.

_Flashback_

_"Ren!" I heard Sai cry out to me as I took hakus needle attack for him. _

_I coughed up blood and turned to look at him with a smile on my face, despite the pain I was in. I felt myself falling backwards and Sai caught me, gently supporting me by my shoulders._

_" Sai?" I asked._

_"I'm here. Im here." Sai said sweetly._

_"Im going somewhere." I whispered._

_"No your not. Im gonna get help." Sai said, setting me down, but I grabbed his hand, willing him with my eyes to stay with me. Sai picked me up again, placing my head in his lap and holding my hand._

_"Please Ren. Stay with me." Sai pleaded, tears falling down his face and landing on mine._

_" Dont cry Sai." I whispered._

_" Stay with me Ren. Dont go. I love you." Sai whispered to me before planting his lips on mine just before my world went balck. Dying was not as painful as some would say it is._

_When I woke up I was suprised that I wasnt dead. I looked down and saw Sai bawling his eyes out into my chest._

_"S-Sai...Your hurting me." I whispered._

_Sai looked up at me and it made my heart hurt to see the pain so evident on his face but soon his arms were around my neck and squeezing me tightly._

_" Yor alive. Your alive. I thought Id lost you. And...and..." Sai ranted._

_I looked at him and firmly pressed my lips to his._

_" You brought me back." I whispered._

_End Flashback_

I laughed slightly at the memory and sighed.

" Whats so funny?" Sai asked

" Nothing." I whispered before kissing him gently.

About three mour hours passed before we made it to the Konohagakure National airport. And theres one tiny fact I forgot to divulge to you, fair reader. All of us, me, Sai, sasuke, Itachi, Naruto, Sakura, Lee, Neji, Hinanta, Ino, Kiba, Shikamaru, tenten, and Naomi were running away from something. For me, it was my abusive alcholic step father who hit me every chance he got and my druggie mother. For Sai, Neglective parents. Sasuke and Itachi were running from their cousin Shisui who was trying to send Sasuke of to an all boys school and take Itachi to prison for the suspected murder of their parents. Ino and sakura were going because ther parents didnt approve of them. The same with Neji and Hinata. Lee was going because he was sick of home, Tenten was going because she knew no one would miss her in Konoha. Kiba was going because his parents were dead and he was looking for a change of scenery, Shikamaru was just along for the ride until we had to switch planes in Suna so that he could see his fiance, and Naomi was here to keep an eye on me and Itachi.

" Ok guys. Gate 23 is ours. Were boarding in about an hour so ladies take care of what you need to take care of." Naruto said. I forgot to tell you why Naruto was running. He found his father who lived in Tokyo and was more than wiling to take us in. That and do you really think I would leave him there alone?

Within seconds Sai was asleep leaning on my shoulder, sakura and Naruto were playing go fish with the others and I was sketching Sai. It was harder than normal because his facial expressions change while he sleeps so I either have to remember it or do alot of mini sketches. Im going with the mini sketches.

I was in the middle of my last one before I added the ink when the lady called us oveer the intercom.

" Attention passengers flight 109 to Suna and then onto Tokyo is now loading at Gate 23. Once again flight 109 to Suna and then onto Tokyo is now loading at Gate 23." The lady said.

I put my sketch book away and gently shook Sai, trying to wake him.

" Sai. Come on. You gotta get up." I said. Sais onyx eyes opened to look at my brown ones.

" Is the plane loading?" He asked sleepily. I nodded and ruffled his hair sweetly before getting up.

As we started to take off Sai and I clinked our styrofoam cups together.

" Heres to a new life." I said.

" Excuse me flight attendent?" I heard Naomi say from behind me.

" Yes ma'am?" The stewardess asked.

" Can I have a bigger bottle? Im an alcholic, not a barbie doll." Naomi said.

Sai and I both just shook our heads and proceded to watch the in flight movie _Snakes on a Plane. _Who's bright idea was that anyway? You might as well watch _Titanic_ on a Disney Cruise Liner. I giggled a little at the thought.


End file.
